The End of One World, The Beginning of Another
by Drindrak
Summary: Ran is in the hospital, Haibara asks Shinichi an impossible question, and new love found? CoAi, though I'm not a fan of it. Character death! Guess who!


The End of One World, the Beginning of Another

Nobody said a word as she took her last breath inside of the cramped hospital room. A young boy sat by her head. He was wearing glasses and a small blue blazer with a large red bow tie. He took her hand in his, squeezing slightly. He looked ready to cry, but the tears weren't flowing. She used the rest of her strength to reach up and touch his face. "I-I'm sorry… I wish… that you… will live longer than… I did…" The boy's eyes widened, the tears starting to overflow.

"What do you mean? Ran! Ran, don't die!" He was bawling by now. His screams could be heard from far down the hall. A tall dark-skinned man put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy doesn't bother to look to see him. "Hattori. Why did this happen?"

"I can't really tell you. Kudo, man, you have to be strong."

"I can't Hattori! How can I? She died in front of me!" Another man came and pulled Heiji from Shinichi's shoulder. "Kogorou…"

"Mister Hattori, please… Just… let him get it out of his system."

"Yeah…" Heiji replied. He looks towards Shinichi. Shinichi was still sitting by Ran's head, holding her lifeless hand. Everyone left the room, except a young girl. She had light tea colored hair. She was wearing a small red jacket and a blue and black skirt.

"Haibara, what are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to know something, Kudo."

"I said to call me Shinichi. Not my last name."

"Okay, Shinichi, I wanted to know something."

"What is it?"

"Did you really love her?" Shinichi stared at Haibara, his face uncertain of which emotion to display.

"What do you mean?"

"My question was relatively simple. Did you really love her?"

"I don't know anymore. When you came, I…"

"Just answer my actual question. It's yes or no. Did you love her?"

"I don't know… Not since…"

"You're avoiding my question."

"No! I didn't love her! I just couldn't!" Haibara's eyes widened at his sudden reply.

"I see…" She turns around and leaves him. She feels his stare on her back, but she wouldn't turn around to face him. Shinichi looks up, the tears in his eyes drying up.

"Haibara! Wait, Haibara!"

"Sorry, Kudo... She wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me..."

"That's not true!" She walks out the door, not bothering to answer him. "Haibara!" He runs after her, expecting to see her in the hallway. But, much to his surprise, she wasn't there. He looks back at the remaining body that was once Ran. "Ran... Sorry. I'm very sorry... But, after years of living with you, I-I... I just couldn't love you as much as I did..." He takes off down the hall, ripping the glasses off his face as he runs. He ripped the bow tie off as soon as he reached the doors leading outside. He didn't stop to answer any questions, he just kept running. He ran until he reached the professor's. A faint smile crept onto his face, but it vanished as soon as it came. He swings open the gates and rushes to the door. He half expects to see the professor answer the door, but Haibara was there instead.

"Kudo-kun..." He pulls her towards him, his lips crashing into hers. She was completely taken aback, her eyes widening as her brain registered what was happening. He pulled away, a slight blush on his face. He looks towards the ground, his face turning a deep crimson.

"Y-You asked if I loved her, and that was my answer..." She was still staring wide eyed at him.

"K-Kudo..." He looks up at her, a grin forming on his face.

"But you have to admit, it felt pretty good, right?" She nodded slightly, a blush creeping onto her face as well.

"K-K-Sh-Shinichi..."

"Finally, you use my real name." He pulls her towards him again, but this time she let him. They kissed again, feeling like the whole world was gone and it was just them in the entire universe. "Heh Heh, That..."

"Probably felt better than the last, right?" He nodded in agreement, the grin on his face never fading. She smiles back at him.

"Thanks, Ai... That really helped me..."

"So..."

"What?"

"The answer to my question. What were you going to say?"

"I fell in love with someone else." His grin widens. "You."


End file.
